In semiconductor power applications, for example power diode or power transistor applications, overcurrents or surge currents may occur, for example caused by low-inductive intermediate short-circuits. Intermediate short-circuits may be caused by driving disturbances, semiconductor failure, or short-circuits of loads, for example. Typically, a maximum overcurrent strength is specified in data sheets of semiconductor power devices as a maximum surge current rating. The maximum surge current rating depends on the energy input of the overcurrent, i.e. pulse duration, amount of peak current and voltage drop over the device. Semiconductor switches such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) or bipolar junction transistors may actively limit short-circuit currents for protecting the overall application and peripheral devices against damage. Avoiding damage of the semiconductor switches requires a fast turn-off in short-circuit mode because of high electrical losses in the semiconductor due to the applied full intermediate voltage.
It is desirable to provide a semiconductor device having an improved overcurrent strength or surge current strength.